


You're Not Fooling Me

by 2queer4here



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Heart, F/M, Pining, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: She knows the word is pining.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Kudos: 9





	You're Not Fooling Me

She knows the word is pining. P-I-N-I-N-G. Meaning: miss and long for the return of. Used in a sentence: Velma Dinkley is pining over Norville "Shaggy" Rogers like Daphne Blake is pining over Fred "Freddy" Jones. She watches the way Daphne stares wistfully at Fred when he isn't looking, not caring who else besides him sees. She's got a perpetual heartbreak over the boy who's not ready to settle down for anything other than a good mystery.

When they had sleepovers in high school Velma would lay awake listening to the sound of Daphne's muffled crying- always about Freddy. Sometimes he would go on a date with another girl or forget to pay much attention to her during the day. The waterworks made it seem as if Daphne's entire world depended on Fred giving her a smile. Velma used to sigh and have to scrounge stale empathy from deep inside her stomach to stand it, but she never really had understood it.

Not until Glitter. Not until Haunted, Massachusetts. Not until they got back and nothing was the same and Velma had lost something she hadn't realized she could lose. She hugs her knees close feeling very Daphne-ish. "Spooky Clues", dubbed Coolsville's unofficial anthem, is playing on the radio beside her desk softly.

_ "You're not fooling me, 'cause I can see, the way you shake and shiver" _

  
  



End file.
